Cuidala Bien
by Emma-D612
Summary: Dos amigos enamorados de la misma chica, una tragedia, algunos sentimientos de culpa y un desenlace dulce. Basado en la canción "Cuídala Bien" de Santa RM ft Zsmoky.
1. Amistad y Amor

**Nueva historia, está basada en la canción "Cuídala bien" de Santa RM ft Zsmoky. Está historia es un InuxKik y KikxSess, me gustan mucho estás parejas y me cuesta trabajo escoger una, esta canción me dio el pretexto para hacer una historia de ambas parejas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Cuídala Bien"**

**CAPÍTULO I. AMOR Y AMISTAD**

**INUYASHA'S POV**

Estaba preocupado, llevaba ya varios días sin hablar con ella y tenía que explicarle las cosas, ella tenía que saber que lo que había pasado aquella noche fue sólo una trampa para alejarme de ella, para separarnos.

Daba vueltas por el pasillo, frente la puerta de su salón, esperando a que acabará su clase, miré mi reloj y aún faltaban unos quince minutos, me recargué en la pared y me deslice hasta el suelo, miraba continuamente mi celular esperando a que los minutos que quedaban acabaran.

Finalmente vi abrirse la puerta del salón y algunos alumnos comenzaron a salir, entre ellos salió Sesshomaru, un chico alto, atlético y de cabello platinado, aquel chico era el mejor amigo de mi novia y también, el mío.

-¿Aún sigue en el salón?- pregunté temeroso de que se haya ido incluso antes de entrar a su clase

-No, ella aún habla con el maestro- me informó un poco serio, se notaba que seguía un poco molesto conmigo a pesar de que un par de días atrás hablamos y, creí que él había entendido todo. Y recordé la conversación que tuvimos.

FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru llegó furioso, me tomó de mi camisa, lleno de rabia. Sabía muy bien porque estaba en ese estado, después de todo las noticias viajan rápido.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- comenzó a gritarme, tratando de contener sus ganas de golpearme -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Kikyô?!-

Miré hacia otro lado, me sentía muy culpable y no me molestaría que me golpeara. Miroku, que estaba conmigo desde antes que Sesshomaru llegara, trataba de que mi amigo platinado me bajara.

-No te culpo por querer matarme- le dije con sinceridad

-No te quiero matar- respondió frío, esa frase y la frialdad con la que lo dijo lo sentí como cuchillas atravesándome –sólo quiero que me expliques por qué- comenzó a soltarme. Lo miré, comenzó a bajar la mirada, estaba dolido –ella te eligió- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Sentí otra cuchilla, era cierto, ambos estábamos enamorados de la misma chica y al final ella me eligió, aunque prácticamente no le di oportunidad de elegir ya que yo me declaré y ella aceptó inmediatamente, sin darle oportunidad a Sesshomaru de decir lo que sentía.

-Explícame- recuperó de nuevo sus fuerzas

-Fue en la fiesta del viernes- comencé con la historia –tú sabes que Kikyô no quiso ir debido a que tenían que entregar un proyecto, por lo cual me dijo que fuera, que acompañará a Miroku ya que siempre termina mal. Todo iba bien, sin embargo, creo que me pase de bebidas o tomé algunas mezclas, sólo recuerdo que Kagome llegó, se me acercó y me abrazó, comenzó a decirme que le gustaba y que se le hacía injusto que haya escogido a Kikyô, me dijo que si en algún momento le tuve cariño se lo demostrara, no sé en qué estaba pensando pero de pronto la besé, creí que a la que estaba besando era a Kikyô. No recuerdo hasta donde llegamos, sólo desperté en mi habitación con la camisa abierta, ni siquiera supe como llegué a mi casa- terminé con la explicación, Sesshomaru aún tenía la mirada aún molesta, pero también parecía tratar de entender mi situación

-Tienes suerte- comenzó a caminar, dejándome algo confundido –Kagura habló conmigo antes de venir aquí. Me dijo que no pasó a nada más que ese beso, ya que tú lograste resistirte al final y le pediste a Sango que alejara a esa chiquilla de ti-

-Sí ya sabías todo eso, ¿por qué aún sigues tan molesto?- pregunté un poco intrigado, entendía que estuviera molesto por el beso pero él no era tampoco alguien exactamente puro

-Porque tú tienes la culpa de todo, te dije muy bien que una niña de 15 años no es muy madura y llega a confundir amabilidad con coqueteo- su rostro era serio –y además, seguías siendo muy bueno y dulce con esa niña mientras estabas con Kikyô-, comenzó a alejarse.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tenía razón, todo era mi culpa, nunca le aclaré las cosas a Kagome y a veces mis acciones se confundían, por lo cual también tenía algunos problemas con mi novia, pero no me daba cuenta que las dañaba a las dos, hasta que llegue hasta este punto, en el que estoy perdiendo a la chica con la que he decidido compartir mi vida.

-Kagura ya ha hablado con ella. Sólo falta tu versión de la historia- miró hacia su salón esperando que no fuera a salir –un consejo, no trates de ser cariñoso con ella hasta que llegue a entender todo, hasta que llegue a procesar todo-

Mi amigo me sorprendía, parecía conocer muy bien a mi chica, eso me hacía sentir que yo no era el que tenía que estar con ella, él quizás no habría hecho la estupidez que yo hice. Escuché la voz de mi campanilla, estaba saliendo del salón, me miró, su mirada era fría como cuando la conocí, a pesar de que esa mirada me había conquistado en este momento como deseaba no verla. Se acercó a nosotros, me miró un par de segundos y luego se dirigió a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, hay que empezar con el trabajo- dijo para luego dar la vuelta para irse

-Espera Kikyô- dije deteniendo su marcha –Por favor deja que yo te explique- dije en tono de ruego. Ella no giró para verme, sentí que no me daría la posibilidad de hablar, pero Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro

-Tranquila, puedo ir adelantando un poco yo sólo- dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce –tienes que escucharle y sé que te será difícil, pero trata de entenderlo- vi que ella lo miró a los ojos, al final suspiro

-Está bien. Entonces en unos minutos te alcanzó. Sólo espero que me dejes algo que hacer, porque en otras ocasiones ya casi acababas los trabajos- le dijo en tono divertido

-Está bien, prometo dejar trabajo para ti, aunque no sea mucho- ambos comenzaron a reír, siento algo de celos cuando los veo juntos, estando juntos parecen una pareja, se entienden y hacen los trabajos juntos, sentía celos en aquel momento

-Vayamos a hablar- camino a un lado mío pero no me miraba, fuimos a la azotea de la escuela, el lugar perfecto para hablar a solas. Llegamos, ella se paró frente a mí y cruzó los brazos, esperando a que comenzara a hablar, yo al verla tan seria y en esa posición me puse nervioso. Finalmente comencé a hablar explicando todo, al terminar de decir todo ella sólo desvió la mirada al suelo un momento.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esa niña- me miraba con enojo

-Lo sé, lo sé, me equivoqué y tienes todo el derecho a estar furiosa conmigo, y de no querer verme- no sé si estaba actuando de la manera correcta, me sentía desesperado. Escuche un suspiro

-Creo que puedo perdonarte, sólo porque al final Kagura me dijo lo que pasó y también porque Sesshomaru me pidió que te entendiera, y creo que lo hago, si me hubiera pasado aquello con Naraku creo que estaría igual que tú. Así que, no volvamos a hablar del tema y olvidemos que esto pasó, ya que solo fue un incidente-

Sentí una alegría de escuchar eso de su parte, quería correr a abrazarla, pero recordé lo que me había dicho Sesshomaru, "no trates de ser cariñoso con ella hasta que llegue a entender todo", sería incómodo para ella que la abrazara después de saber que besé a Kagome, tengo que darle algo de espacio.

-Tengo que regresar con Sesshomaru, tenemos trabajo que hacer- comenzó a caminar y su rostro se notaba más relajado

-Te acompaño, quizás les pueda ayudar en algo, después de todo tres cabezas son mejor, ¿no?- dijo tratando de calmar más la situación. Ella me miró y sólo sonrió, parecía que todo iba tomando su lugar poco a poco

-Está bien, creo que puedes ayudarnos en algo-

Caminamos en silencio, pero por alguna razón no era incómodo, llegamos a donde estaba Sesshomaru, nos miró y sonrió parecía que se alegraba de ver que estábamos juntos y que nuestros rostros parecían normales. Comenzamos a trabajar, de vez en cuando reíamos por algunas cosas en la que nos equivocábamos o por bromas que hacíamos entre nosotros.

Terminamos un poco tarde, salimos de la universidad y ofrecí llevarla a su casa a lo que aceptó, sentía que todo finalmente había tomado su rumbo. Llegamos a su casa y nos detuvimos en la entrada.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No es nada, sabes que es un placer acompañarte a tu casa- respondí con sinceridad

-No me refería sólo a que me hayas traído- tomó mi mano derecha –gracias por darme tiempo para sentir que las cosas pueden ser como antes- soltó mi mano y ella me abrazó, le correspondí tan pronto como la sentí rodearme con sus brazos, nos separamos un poco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos habían cambiado a los dulces y cariñosos que siempre veía, al final simplemente nos besamos, se despidió y entró a su casa.

Comencé el camino hacia mi casa, con una gran sonrisa, mirando al cielo y mis manos en los bolsillos, al final tengo un gran amigo y una novia estupenda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno este es el final del capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. El Accidente

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, sin más aquí les dejo el segundo, el cual diré que es muy triste. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPÍTULO II. EL ACCIDENTE**

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que mis dos mejores amigos habían arreglado sus problemas, su relación iba de la mejor manera, aquella experiencia los había hecho más unidos. Aunque aquello me lastimaba en lo más profundo, no podía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mí, después de todo a los dos los quiero, daría la vida por cualquiera de los dos y sé que los dos harían lo mismo por mí.

Kikyô y yo nos encontrábamos almorzando juntos, era una lástima que Inuyasha estuviera en un campus diferente al nuestro, comer todos juntos era divertido y cómodo. Aunque admito que estar sólo con la azabache era de las cosas que más me gustaba y aunque a veces me sentía culpable por desear tener más momentos a solas con ella, era algo que no podía evitar.

-¿Hoy tú e Inuyasha saldrán verdad?- me preguntó dejando a un lado su emparedado

-Sí, nos veremos en el centro comercial-

-¿Qué van a hacer en el centro comercial?-

-No lo sé, sólo me dijo que nos viéramos ahí-

-De seguro van a ir al arcade, ¿verdad?-. Me avergoncé al ver que ella sabía que nos gustaba ir a esas máquinas de entretenimiento. –Pareces un joven muy serio, pero tienes un lado un poco infantil- dijo sonriendo

-Los videojuegos no son sólo para niños, ¿sabes?- me defendí

-Está bien, está bien- tomó su bebida, verla me hacía sonreír levemente, también no quería que fuera muy notorio que estaba enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo

Terminó la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, las clases pasaban rápidamente en su compañía, la hora de la salida llegó de un momento a otra. Kagura y otras chicas se acercaron a ella, al parecer tenían que hacer un trabajo para la clase de área común, que en la cual desafortunadamente no me toco con ella.

Tal parecía que ella e Inuyasha no se verían hoy, tomé mis cosas y me fui, tenía que llegar al centro comercial para alcanzar a mi amigo. Cuando llegué, él estaba esperando en la fuente del lugar con una bebida en su mano. Nos saludamos y como dijo la campanilla, nos dirigimos al arcade para distraernos un poco de todos los deberes de la escuela. Estuvimos horas jugando, las cuales pasaban rápido, y finalmente en un juego sencillo comenzó la conversación.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?- me preguntó, yo sabía que quería saber sobre Kikyô

-Como sé que te refieres al día de tu chica, estuvo tranquila, ahora está con Kagura y otras chicas haciendo un trabajo para la clase de área común-

-Ah, la única clase en la que tenía esperanza para estar con ella y no me tocó- dijo algo molesto

-Vamos Inuyasha, casi todos los días vas por ella al campus, salen juntos los fines de semana, y en las vacaciones hacen viajes juntos- seguíamos jugando mientras platicábamos – unas horas separado de ella es lo mínimo que podrías dejar, ¿no?-

-Tú lo dices porque estás con ella en casi todas las clases y también hacen trabajos juntos-, creí haber notado un tono de celos en su voz

-No me digas que estás celoso- sabía que lo iba a negar, no le gusta admitir ese sentimiento

-Por supuesto que no-, lo sabía –es sólo que me gustaría tenerla estar con ella todo el tiempo-

-Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste salir conmigo hoy, en lugar de salir con ella?-. Inuyasha dejó de jugar, metió su mano a su bolsillo, sacó una cajita, la abrió y me mostró un anillo. Miré el objeto con sorpresa.

-Inuyasha… lo siento pero no puedo aceptar tu proposición, no me gustan los hombres-. Inuyasha en respuesta me golpeo en el brazo

-¡Por supuesto que no es para ti!- dijo gritándome y rojo de la vergüenza de mi broma, claro que sabía que era para Kikyô, pero era una forma de calmarme ya que pensar en que ella sería totalmente de mi amigo me hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho

-Así que finalmente te decidiste- le dije algo más serio y tratando de mostrar mi apoyo, pero al ver cómo me miró y desvió su mirada al anillo supe que no lo logré totalmente

-Sé lo que sientes por ella, amigo- vi como sentía algo de culpa –pero si no fueras tú el primero al que le dijera, sentiría que estaría traicionando tu confianza, nuestra amistad- me miró

-Sé que la harás feliz, ella te ama- puse mi mano en su hombro, mis dos mejores amigos se amaban y se hacían felices, no podía pedir más para ellos. Inuyasha me miró, nos sonreímos, nos entendíamos, baje mi mano. – ¿Cuándo le piensas decir?- le pregunté curioso

-Esta noche. Pienso ir a su casa-

-Esta noche… ósea…-

-En una hora- dijo sonriendo divertido

-¿No crees que ya es momento de que vayas en camino?-

-Sé que debo irme ya, solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras tú con esto-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, después de todo su felicidad es lo más importante- lo miré y mis ojos mostraron algo de tristeza –admito que siento algo de dolor, pero Kikyô es lo más importante-

-Gracias, amigo- Inuyasha me abrazo de sorpresa –prometo ser el hombre ideal para ella, no dejaré que sientas preocupación- acepté su abrazó, después de todo éramos como hermanos. Nos dirigimos a la salida, Inuyasha subió a su motocicleta.

-¿Aún sigues con esta cosa?- no me gustaba que usará ese vehículo, ya había tenido un par de accidentes y afortunadamente nada malo le había sucedido

-Oye, ya sabes que me encanta-. Solo sonreí

-Está bien, sólo ten cuidad-

-No te preocupes, sé manejarla- se puso su casco y encendió la moto

Comencé a caminar, para mí en ese momento tomar algún transporte no era necesario, tenía que asimilar el hecho de la boda de mis mejores amigos. Escuché como una motocicleta se acercaba, era Inuyasha, el semáforo estaba en verde, así que podía pasar libremente.

De un momento a otro, un auto se cruzó el alto y se impactó contra Inuyasha, el desgraciado ni intentó pararse, simplemente siguió y siguió, mis piernas tardaron en responder pero al final corrí de prisa hasta llegar con Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!- grité al hincarme, no quería moverlo, podía salir peor, inmediatamente saqué mi celular y llamé a emergencias pidiendo urgentemente una ambulancia

-Sessh…- mi amigo comenzó a hablar, él se giró par verme

-No te muevas- le dije preocupado –puedes hacerte más daño- me sentía impotente, no sabía que más hacer

-Sessh… no dejes que Kikyô… sufra por esto…- le costaba trabajo hablar

-No hables más Inuyasha- le pedí en tono de súplica -¡Maldición, ¿dónde está la ambulancia?!- estaba comenzando a sentir una desesperación terrible. Vi cómo Inuyasha con esfuerzo movía su brazo para meterla a su bolsillo – ¡Deja de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios!-. Sacó la caja

-Ten, algo me dice que no podré ser yo el que se lo entregue- dijo tratando de hacerlo parecer broma. La tomé con esperanza de que esta acción lo obligara a dejar de moverse

-Claro que vas a ser tú el que se lo dé- le dije mirándolo firmemente –sólo dejar de hablar y moverte, trata de guardar fuerzas para cuando tengan que moverte-

-Amigo, no quieras cegarte- me dijo tocando mi mano con la caja –trataré de aguantar por ti hasta que llegue la ambulancia, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que no hay nada que hacer para evitar…-

-¡Cállate, Inuyasha!- no quería que terminara esa frase, no podía que él terminara así, tenía que darle el anillo a Kikyô, tenía que estar en el altar con ella

-Eres como un hermano… sé que nadie sabe… cómo ame a Kikyô… como tú lo sabes, sólo tú… puedes amarla… como yo lo hice…-

-¡Maldición, Inuyasha! ¡Ya para!- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y tome su mano con fuerza

-Dejar a mi campanilla… es lo peor que me ha pasado…- noté como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, a pesar de traer el casco notaba toda su expresión de dolor, no sabía si era el dolor de su cuerpo o era dolor por tener que dejar a Kikyô -Cuídala… no dejes que nadie la dañe… que nadie la traicione…-

-Te lo prometo…- me costaba trabajo hablar, mi llanto era doloroso, ¡¿por qué demonios tenía que pasar esto?!

-Gracias amigo…ahora esperemos a la ambulancia-, a pesar de estar en esa situación seguía bromeando, el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable, su mano se ponía fría a cada momento que pasaba y la sangre se quedaba en mis manos

La ambulancia llegó y le quitaron el casco a Inuyasha con mucho cuidado, lo colocaron en la camilla, lo subieron a la ambulancia, entré en ella para acompañarlo. Su cabeza tenía varias heridas.

-Bueno ya estamos en la ambulancia- me miró sonriendo –creo que tomaré un descanso hasta que lleguemos al hospital-

-No hagas eso- tenía miedo de que cerrara los ojos y luego no despertara – mantente despierto- le supliqué

-Amigo, me siento muy cansado, aunque lo intentara, no podría resistir- me dijo con su voz apenas audible –quiero descansar un poco-. Entendía que no podía hacer nada, miré a los paramédicos, habían dejado de checar a Inuyasha, una de las mujeres me miró y sus ojos me dijeron que no había nada que hacer.

-Está bien, descansa un momento mi amigo- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

-Ah, recuerda lo que te pedí sobre Kikyô, cumple con todas las promesas-

-Está bien- de alguna manera logré decir aquella palabras

-Gracias amigo-. Miró un momento hacia la ventana, estaba seguro de que soltaba varias lágrimas y él no quería que lo viera, seguro pensaba en aquel momento en su pequeña, que estaría esperando a que él llegara. –Perdóname Kikyô- alcancé escuchar aquel leve susurro, de pronto noté que Inuyasha cerró sus ojos

-Inuyasha…- pronuncié esperando respuesta, pero ya no hubo nada, tan sólo el ruido del motor de la ambulancia y la sirena. Al notar que ya no respiraba, me quede llorando en silencio, no podía soltar ni un grito de dolor, estaba destrozado, mi mejor amigo se había ido.

Al llegar al hospital bajaron a Inuyasha, lo llevaron a una sala donde simplemente analizaban su cuerpo para poner la razón de su muerte. Mientras tanto, me armé de valor y llamé a Kikyô, como si no fuera suficiente ver morir a mi amigo, ahora tengo que darle la peor noticia a la persona más importante para los dos.

-Bueno, Sesshomaru- escuché su voz, seguro esperaba que el que llamara fuera Inuyasha para explicarle por qué no había asistido

-Kikyô…- me costaba trabajo hablar y mis lágrimas aún brotaban

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- noté su preocupación en su voz, abría la boca para responderle pero las palabras no salían, ¿cómo debía darle esta terrible noticia?

-Yo… yo…- comenzaron a salir palabras –Kikyô, Inuyasha…-

-¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha?- noté como su preocupación aumentaba, no la podía tener más así, tenía que decirle aunque fuera doloroso

-Inuyasha fue arrollado por un auto- le dije tratando de no ser tan brusco

-¡¿Qué?!- su preocupación y sorpresa me daban tanto miedo, pero tenía que saberlo

-Hemos perdido a Inuyasha…- el dolor se notó en mi voz –Inuyasha se ha ido-. De pronto, la llamada se cortó –Bueno, bueno. ¡Kikyô!-

Mi celular volvió a sonar, me tranquilice un poco al ver el número, era Kikyô.

-Bueno, Kikyô- respondí con apuro

-Bueno, Sessh- habló la voz de una niña de siete años

-Kaede, ¿y tu hermana?- pregunté preocupado

-Kikyô esta arrodillada en el suelo llorando sin parar- me dijo destrozándome aún más el corazón -¿qué ha pasado?-

-Inuyasha…- repetirlo era tan doloroso –Inuyasha ha muerto-, el silencio se hizo presente

-Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero dime dónde estás- Escuché varios sollozos del otro lado del teléfono, seguro que Kaede al escuchar había ido hasta donde estaba Kikyô y la consolaba

-Estoy en el hospital de la ciudad-

-Iremos de inmediato para allá- dijo y colgó. Miré mi celular decaído, ¿podría ver el rostro destrozado por el dolor de la azabache?

Después de una media hora llegaron todos; Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kouga, Kaede y Kikyô, todos se acercaron a mí, al verme, todos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler, no podía responder nada.

-Basta- habló Kikyô, al escucharla todos callaron, se acercó a mí, no miré su rostro desvié mi mirada inmediatamente

-Sesshomaru…- escuché su voz algo ronca –mírame- aunque me lo pidió no pude hacerlo, fue cuando sentí sus manos en mi rostro, giró mi rostro hasta mirarla. Aquella imagen me dolía, sus ojos estaban llorosos e hinchados, tan lleno de dolor su rostro. –Sé que no es una imagen me te guste ver- me dijo notando mi dolor de verla así –pero tu rostro está de la misma manera, sé que tú sientes más dolor que los que estamos aquí. Tú viste el final de Inuyasha- sus ojos estaban a punto de sacar lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, la acerqué a mí y la abracé con fuerza, no podía ver su rostro llorando de aquella manera y no podía dejar que ella viera mi dolor, no quiero que ella sufra más por mi dolor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día del entierro finalmente había llegado, estaba frente al espejo, me miré vestido de traje negro, mi camisa banca y una corbata negra. Giré la mirada hacia un mueble donde una foto de Inuyasha y yo estaba colocada junto a mi cama, aún no podía creer que se haya ido.

Desde el día del accidente miró mi celular pensando que un mensaje o una llamada de él llegará, incluso llego a mandar mensajes a su celular esperando respuesta, la cual nunca llega.

Tratando de ser fuerte salí de mi casa, directo al panteón donde enterrarían a mi amigo. Llegué al lugar y vi como todos ya estaban reunidos, la campanilla estaba algo marchita, sus ojos estaban hinchados, había estado llorando. Me acerqué, solo vimos el ataúd bajar, la tomé de la mano y ella la sostuvo con fuerza, como temiendo que en algún momento la soltara y ella perdiera sus fuerzas. Lanzó una rosa blanca y yo tomé algo de tierra, la arrojé, sentía que decía adiós con esta acción y aquello me estaba torturando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La universidad era un peso más en ese momento, a veces incluso en clases mandaba un mensaje y Kikyô me detenía antes de enviar el mensaje. Era la única que entendía lo que sentía, ella se quedaba a veces en los salones al final de la última clase, ella dice que lo hace para asegurarse de no olvidar nada, pero yo sé que lo hace porque cree que Inuyasha llagará para irse juntos como cada día.

Los días iban pasando de esta manera, hasta que finalmente acepté el hecho de que mi mejor amigo nunca volvería a acompañarme, no volvería a reír conmigo y que no estaría el para cuidar a la campanilla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno he aquí el final de este capítulo. Debo admitir que escribir este capítulo fue muy duro, ya que nunca había escrito la muerte de un personaje y mucho menos de uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les haya agradado y que continúen leyendo.**


	3. Reencuentro

**¡Nuevo capítulo! No tengo mucho que decir así que sólo que esta corto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

CAPÍTULO III. REENCUENTRO

SESSHOMARU'S POV

El aire estaba soplando fuertemente, mi cabello se movía demasiado, varias hojas marchitas en el suelo eran llevadas, miraba la placa que estaba siendo limpiada de las hojas por el viento. El nombre de Inuyasha Taisho se encontraba escrito.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde el accidente, el primer año desde su muerte venía todos los días, Kikyô después de siete meses del entierro decidió no volver al panteón, así que los tres últimos meses de ese primer año iba yo solo, a hablar con mi amigo, después al darme cuenta de que nunca lo vería y nunca escucharía palabras, decidí dejar de ir.

La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace dos años, vine a decirle que por un tiempo no iba a poder visitarlo, que el día en que cumpliera un año no podría venir a traerle flores ya que haría un viaje de intercambio. Miré atentamente la placa, aún sentía su ausencia y tres años habían pasado.

-Inuyasha, tiene mucho que no veía a hablar contigo…- comencé a hablar, quería sentir de nuevo su compañía, sabía que no iba a obtener opiniones ni respuestas, pero desahogarme de todas las cosas que habían pasado en estos dos años. –Los primeros meses de tu muerte fueron muy duros, ¿sabes? No podía acercarme a Kikyô con tranquilidad, a veces cuando estaba con ella sentía que estaba aprovechando tu ausencia para acercarme a ella…- hice una pausa, inhalé hondo y continué –pero durante el viaje de intercambio que hice con ella, recordé las promesas que te hice… Ha sido duro, ya que después de que paso un año me decidí a ser yo su compañero, pero las personas no lo han visto de la mejor manera. Creen que soy una mala persona por estar con la novia del que era mi mejor amigo, Kaede es de las pocas personas que nos apoyan…-

Callé un momento, ya que escuché que varias personas caminaban cerca y esta conversación era sólo de Inuyasha y yo, nadie más tenía que ser partícipe de esta conversación.

-Miroku y Kagome son los que han tomado de la peor manera mi relación con Kikyô. El primer mes de pareja con Kikyô, Miroku llegó incluso a golpearme diciéndome que no tengo descaro, que solo esperaba que algo pasara para poder conquistar a Kikyô…- hice una pausa sonriendo –es ridículo, ¿no crees? Kagome le ha dicho algo similar a nuestra campanilla, lo que no saben es que solo nosotros entendemos el dolor que llevamos- comencé a explicarle –Sólo Kikyô entiende el dolor que me causó tu perdida y yo entiendo cuanto le duele el ver fotografías tuyas-

Comencé a recordar los primeros días en los que lo perdí, la espera de llamadas, de respuestas de los mensajes, pero al final no había nada y la azabache esperando en los salones por la llegada de mi amigo.

-Éramos las personas más cercanas a ti, ni siquiera Miroku, que era tu amigo en tu facultad, te entendía como yo. Y Kagome, esa chiquilla enamorada de ti, no entiende el dolor que sufrió Kikyô, ella no se quedó esperando por horas tu llegada a pesar de saber que no ibas a aparecer-

Sentí dolor al recordar el momento en que perdí a mi mejor amigo, caí al pasto de rodillas, había sido muy duro recuperarme, el que entrara a mi cabeza el hecho de que había muerto me tomó mucho tiempo, si no fuera porque Kikyô estuvo a mi lado en esos momentos yo junto a ella. Mi visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, las lágrimas se estaban haciendo presentes. De un momento a otro sentí como alguien colocaba su mano en mi hombre, ante tal acto miré a la persona que trataba de consolarme, no podía ser otra persona que ella.

Su rostro se veía igual de triste, con su otro brazo cargaba un ramo de flores, me paré y la vi a ella agacharse para dejar en la placa las flores.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Inuyasha- dijo de manera melancólica –nos has hecho mucha falta- una lágrima comenzó su recorrido por su mejilla, pero su mano borró todo rastro de aquella lágrima rebelde –pero espero que estés tranquilo, hemos seguido con nuestras vidas, sé que tú no habrías querido que viviera de tu recuerdo, que viviera en la soledad, solo lamentando tu perdida cada día, y aunque a veces como hoy, siento tu perdida trató de ser fuerte y recordarte siempre con una sonrisa-, miré a Kikyô, miraba la placa fijamente.

Al verla ahí y ver la placa de Inuyasha, metí la mano a mi bolsillo, sacando aquella caja que me dio mi amigo antes de partir. La miré, para las demás personas quizás no sea el mejor lugar para hacer una propuesta de matrimonio, pero para mí era diferente, aquí estaba la persona más importante de nuestras vidas, la que al final nos unió y quería que Inuyasha también fuera parte de esto.

-Kikyô…- llamé su atención, me miró y vio que tenía la caja en la mano –sé que quizás no te parezca el mejor lugar, pero Inuyasha está aquí- Abrí la caja y mostré el anillo –este anillo Inuyasha te lo iba a entregar el día que sufrió el accidente, pero cuando estaba con él me dijo que fuera yo quien te lo entregara- comencé a explicarle –Inuyasha sabía muy bien que estaba enamorado de ti y que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, así que me dijo que no te dejara sufrir por su perdida, que no permitiera que alguien te dañara o te traicionara- hice una pequeña pausa mirando la placa, -sólo me faltaba por cumplir una promesa y es esta….- me hinqué –se mi compañera de toda la vida- hice una pausa –¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Kikyô miró la tumba de Inuyasha y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. –Sí, quiero- después de colocar el anillo en su mano nos abrazamos, nos separamos y miramos con una sonrisa el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de nuestro mejor amigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya preparo el último capítulo, para que una persona fuera feliz cambie el summary, ya que le pareció un gran spoiler decir que moría un personaje, como si le dijera quién iba a morir o decir cómo iba a morir -.-U, como sea agradezco su review, aunque el final de este no fue muy agradable. **


	4. Sólo te pido Cuídala Bien

**¡Hemos llegado al capítulo final! Espero que les guste esta parte final, en este capítulo veremos cosas del anterior pero ahora es nuestro querido y difunto Inuyasha el que nos cuenta.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CAPÍTULO IV. SÓLO TE PIDO CUIDALA BIEN**

**INUYASHA'S POV**

Habían pasado tres años desde que morí, las dos personas más importantes para mí no habían venido a mi tumba en dos años. Sabía que estaban en un viaje y también sentía cada día como pensaban en mí, como poco a poco sus corazones se sanaban de mi perdida, ambos se consolaban, y al final ese consuelo terminó por volverse un cariño y amor profundo, como el que Kikyô y yo sentíamos.

Finalmente, hoy que cumplo tres años de fallecido, veo la silueta de un conocido, era mi amigo platinado, parecía algo cabizbajo y notaba gran nostalgia en su rostro. Seguro para él no era fácil venir, pero agradecía que lo hiciera.

Noté que veía mi placa, me coloqué frente a él, esperaba que él me sintiera, no sé si lo hacía pero al menos yo así podía creer que me veía, se veía mucho mejor que cuando venía todos los días a verme, cada día que venía me causaba dolor ver como se desgastaba en el dolor, y mi dulce campanilla lo acompañaba, juntos se consolaban, hablaban conmigo y aunque muchas veces gritaba tratando de que me escucharan, ellos no oían siquiera mi voz.

Escuchar cómo les costaba aceptar mi muerte me dolía, ella me esperaba aún en los salones y Sesshomaru me mandaba mensajes continuamente. Era una gran impotencia la que sentía al ver que no podía ayudarles a aliviar su dolor, a pesar de que traté de que mi muerte no fuera tan dolorosa para la persona que me vio morir, y las palabras que le había dicho no entraban a su cabeza por la negación.

-Inuyasha, tiene mucho que no veía a hablar contigo…- noté que comenzó a hablar

-Lo sé, amigo- respondí tratando de creer que teníamos una conversación consientes de la presencia del otro

–Los primeros meses de tu muerte fueron muy duros, ¿sabes?- el continuó y en ese momento sólo escuchaba -No podía acercarme a Kikyô con tranquilidad, a veces cuando estaba con ella sentía que estaba aprovechando tu ausencia para acercarme a ella…- hizo una pausa

-No tenías por qué sentirte así-, noté que respiró hondo para poder continuar

–Pero durante el viaje de intercambio que hice con ella, recordé las promesas que te hice…-. Sonreí, esto iba por buen camino. -Ha sido duro, ya que después de que paso un año me decidí a ser yo su compañero, pero las personas no lo han visto de la mejor manera. Creen que soy una mala persona por estar con la novia del que era mi mejor amigo, Kaede es de las pocas personas que nos apoyan…-

-¡Qué importa lo que digan los demás!- lo interrumpí, y al notar que hizo un silencio creí que me había escuchado, pero me di cuenta que solo calló porque personas caminaban cerca, a él nunca le gustó que personas escucharan sus conversaciones

Continuó hablando contándome cómo Miroku y Kagome los habían estado tratando, y noté como poco a poco se desmoronaba, al parecer en cierto punto escuchaba las palabras de Miroku y llegaba a creer que era cierto.

-Éramos las personas más cercanas a ti, ni siquiera Miroku, que era tu amigo en tu facultad, te entendía como yo. Y Kagome, esa chiquilla enamorada de ti, no entiende el dolor que sufrió Kikyô, ella no se quedó esperando por horas tu llegada a pesar de saber que no ibas a aparecer-

Cayó de rodillas al suave pasto, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Me hinqué, puse una mano en su hombro, tratando de consolarlo, sé que él no me sentiría, pero así me sentía mejor. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

-Sesshomaru, si supieras cuanto traté de que ustedes notaran que siempre estoy con ustedes- hice una leve pausa –yo sabía de tus sentimientos por Kikyô y sé que ustedes son las dos personas más importantes para mí, así que no te sientas culpable de estar con ella. Yo no siento ningún resentimiento, tampoco tengo ninguna preocupación, yo sé que su futuro es contigo. Yo ya no puedo estar ahí para decirle que la amo-

Sentí un rocé en mi mano, noté que una mano estaba sobre la mía, alcé la mirada para ver que era mi hermosa campanilla y su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza, en su brazo traía unas flores. Sesshomaru se reincorporó, me hice a un lado para dejar que deje las flores en mi tumba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Inuyasha- dijo de manera melancólica, no quería verla así –nos has hecho mucha falta- escuchar eso me hacía sentir tristeza, ella me ha hecho mucha falta, vi que una lágrima comenzó su recorrido por su mejilla, quise limpiarla pero ella borró todo rastro de aquella lágrima rebelde y continuó hablando –pero espero que estés tranquilo, hemos seguido con nuestras vidas, sé que tú no habrías querido que viviera de tu recuerdo, que viviera en la soledad, solo lamentando tu perdida cada día, y aunque a veces como hoy, siento tu perdida trató de ser fuerte y recordarte siempre con una sonrisa-, miré a Kikyô, me coloqué frente a ella, la miraba a los ojos aunque ella no me viera

-Siempre supiste lo que me hacía feliz- hablaba con la esperanza de escucharme –el que me recuerdes con una sonrisa, olvidando un poco el dolor es lo mejor que has podido hacer- coloqué una mano en su mejilla –sigue así, mi dulce Kikyô-

-Kikyô…-, Sesshomaru la llamo y ambos nos paramos, notamos la caja, recordaba ese objeto, pensé que ya se lo había dado. Sesshomaru habló por un largo momento y finalmente hizo la pregunta. Kikyô antes de responder pareció mirarme.

-Adelante- dije con una sonrisa, sentí que finalmente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creí notar que había escuchado mi voz. Luego giró hacia Sesshomaru con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sincera sonrisa, ambos se abrazaron y miraron mi tumba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde su compromiso, escuchaba campanas en la iglesia, me preguntó si son las campanas de la boda de esos dos, sonreía algo entristecido de no poder estar presente en ese momento tan especial.

Unos minutos más tardes vi a una pareja acercarse a mí, la joven vestida de blanco, no era otra que Kikyô y Sesshomaru la acompañaba, ella era hermosa, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su belleza. Kikyô dejó su ramo en mi tumba.

-Gracias, Inuyasha. Te amaré siempre- una pequeña lágrima se asomó por su ojo. Sesshomaru se hincó, tocó mi placa.

-Siempre estaré a su lado. Seguiré cumpliendo las promesas que te hice amigo. Descansa en paz…- hizo una pausa y su voz se quebró un poco –Te extrañaré-, sonreí dulcemente.

-Sigan así, no escuchen lo que digan, siempre están en mi mente, pero el presente es que no puedo estar a su lado. Sólo te pido amigo… cuídala bien- sentí que ya no tenía por qué seguir ahí y antes de irme les dije –los bendigo mi amigo, desde el cielo…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Finalmente terminé una historia! Bueno he aquí el final, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sin más me despido, y nos despedimos de esta historia.**


End file.
